TE PROTEGERÉ
by Elevenright
Summary: Después de la muerte de Levi y él Eren no puede pensar más que en que ahora le tocaba a él protegerle y por esa misma razón aceptará una misión casi imposible. Eren siglos después se embarcará en una búsqueda de sus antiguos compañeros y sargentos para poder hacer frente a la inminente amenaza de los titanes. Tendrán que recordar a tiempo para poder ganar y vivir. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

ADIÓS:

**Ya no había nadie menos ellos dos y Eren en cierta manera se alegraba de ello, ya era suficiente con aquellas dos muertes aunque le destrozara el alma. Sinceramente no se preocupaba por él mismo sino por él. Realmente le angustiaba que Heicho se hubiera sacrificado para salvarlo...**

**Eren, ¡Haz el favor1! ¡Sal de aquí antes que se desmorone todo!**

**¿Y dejarlo aquí? ¿Enserio me cree capaz? - La determinación de sus ojos asustó al mayor más no se dio por vencido. No podía permitirlo.**

**¡¿Por quien crees que estoy así?! ¡Haz el favor de salvarte que es lo que intento!**

**Se que es mi culpa que esté así- la tristeza brilló en sus ojos. Sus ojos miraron al vacío y sonrió con picardía- Bueeeeno. Parece que no podremos ver un mundo sin titanes, ¿eh Heicho? Aunque me alegro de haber sido indispensable para ello. Me alivia saber que moriré sabiendo que ya no existen más titanes.**

**¡Haz el favor de salir de aquí! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Maldito mocoso! - El sargento notaba que la ira aumentaba.**

**¿Sin tí? - Meneó la cabeza como si fuera algo impensable – No, no pienso hacerlo.**

**Mocoso estúpido... ¡Es una orden!**

**Me parece que por primera vez quebraré sus mandatos señor.**

**¡Mocoso!**

**Lo siento Heicho... Por mi culpa estás así de indefenso – Observó la roca que aplastaba las piernas de su sargento, desgraciadamente estaba tan exhausto que no podía invocar su poder titan para liberarlo. De repente miró a los ojos de Levi con una gran determinación. Tal que Levi se vio sumergido en sus ojos – Aunque me ruegue no podría irme. No podría vivir en un mundo, aún sin titanes, en el que no estuviera.**

**Levi Heicho se sorprendió gratamente para el placer del menos. No esperaba eso, sin duda. El castaño soltó una risita por la reacción del sargento al que se le conocía por no mostrar nunca sus sentimientos.**

**¿Q-qué?**

**Eren arqueó una ceja.**

**¡Yo pensé que era más perspicaz Heicho! ¿Sigues sin entenderlo?**

**¿Qué estás insinuando?**

**Tendré que decirlo directamente entonces... Heicho. Estoy completamente enamorado de usted des de hace mucho tiempo. Parece ser que ha sido el único que no se ha dado cuenta.**

**Si lo anterior ya lo había descolocado aquello lo había dejado sin palabras. Al observar los ojos del menor no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y que apareciera un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por Eren que sonrió internamente.**

**Mocoso estúpido. ¿Esa es la razón por la que no quieres irte?**

**Tiene razón. Soy muy estúpido.**

**¡No puedes morir conmigo! - Por primera vez en la vida Levi mostraba en sus facciones otra cosa que no fuera indiferencia.**

**¿Y se puede saber por qué?**

**Levi enrojeció más de lo que estaba y volvió a esquivar la mirada de Eren.**

**Tsk**

**Eso me da más razones para quedarme con usted hasta el final – suspira mirando al más bajo – Tranquilo Levi Heicho, nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces seré yo quien le proteja. Lo juro.**

**Eren se agachó y suavemente acarició la cara de Levi, quien no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos dorados del castaño. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que el espacio entre ellos fue nulo, juntando así sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura que por desgracia no duró todo el tiempo que quisieron. Levi cada vez tenía menos fuerza y la respiración se desaceleraba por momentos, cada vez los ojos se le cerraban más y más. Pero le dio tiempo a ver como la antigua muralla de Sina se desplomaba sobre ellos. Y después, lo último que llegó a escuchar:**

**Esto no es un adiós Levi, nos veremos de nuevo y cuando nos volvamos a ver tendrás que ser tú quien se declare. Te buscaré incluso en el fin del mundo.**

**Luego, todo se volvió negro.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado un año desde que tubo aquel sueño que confirmó lo que estaba haciendo allí, en aquel lugar, en aquel momento. Cuando era niño estuvo a punto de enloquecer, pensando que era diferente. Empezaron a aparecer aquellas memorias olvidadas de su pasado, de su otra vida. Y lo que no entendía era que hacía allí. ¿Era todo una ilusión? ¿Había caído en la locura? En aquel tiempo no estaba seguro.

No mucho tiempo tardó en recordar todos los acontecimientos de la guerra y... de su muerte, de Levi, de la muerte de su madre, de todas aquellas muertes...

No podía evitar pensar que estuvo siempre maldito. Que incluso después de morir tendría que seguir sufriendo. Hasta aquella noche. Aquel sueño le mostró la verdad. El motivo por el que había renacido.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Todo estaba oscuro y Eren comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era la caída de la antigua muralla que los protegía sobre ellos, después despertó en ese lugar sin nadie a la vista, sin Levi. ¿Es que acaso ese era el final? ¿Todo acabaría así? ¿Que había hecho para merecerse esto? Todo en su vida había acabado siendo una tragedia. No podía permitir que acabara así. Tenía que saldar su deuda con la persona que amaba. De cualquier manera, a cualquier coste._

_La habitación pareció reaccionar a sus pensamientos sobresaltándolo. De repente todo a su alrededor pareció adquirir claridad y cinco figuras se hicieron presentes frente a él. Cada una de ellas iba vestida con una túnica negra que no dejaba ver sus caras. Eren estaba sorprendido y no sabía que hacer, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahora? Tiempo después una voz profunda surgió de entre aquellos seres._

_-Parece que tienes un gran motivo para volver a la vida y ser el elegido..._

_-¿Q-quienes... sois? - Eren los miraba indeciso._

_-Somos los jueces._

_-Los...¿jueces?_

_-Exactamente. Desde hace milenios de años nuestra misión ha sido juzgar la vida de aquellos que murieron determinando su futuro en su siguiente vida. Como ahora estamos haciendo contigo._

_-¿Mi... otra vida?_

_El otro individuo contestó:_

_-Revivirás, Eren Jaeger. En otro tiempo y otra época, así está decidido. - De repente su voz comenzó a entristecer – sabemos que has pasado por mucho y no podíamos hacer más que ver desde lejos y seguimos sin poder actuar. Lo sentimos pero necesitamos tu ayuda otra vez._

_-¿Tendré que seguir luchando?- Él los miraba acongojado._

_-Si pudiéramos intervenir todo sería diferente... No podemos permitir que la humanidad desaparezca. Mientras tu estás aquí los que lograron sobrevivir a la guerra contra los titanes se han confiado, han hecho como si aquellos tiempos no hubieran pasado volviendo así a aquellas criaturas simplemente leyendas. Necesitarán ayuda cuando reaparezcan._

_-Los titanes... ¿¡VOLVERÁN?!_

_-Sí y los altos cargos han decidido intervenir. Volverás a la vida a tiempo, conservando tu poder titan y tus recuerdos. Normalmente borramos los recuerdos de las personas que renacen pero esta será una excepción. Pensamos en un principio enviar a Levi Rivaille para cumplir esta misión pero después escuchamos tu deseo. El deseo de protegerlo. Aunque sea en estas circunstancias te lo concederemos. Escúchanos atentamente, el tiempo se acaba. Cuando nazcas irás recuperando tus memorias poco a poco y también los recuerdos de nuestro mandato. Para tu información también todos los demás volverán. Te lo pedimos, reúne a todos los compañeros, comandantes y por supuesto a Levi. Hazles recordar lo que vivieron antes de que sea tarde y los titanes reaparezcan. Encárgate de guiar a la humanidad cuando llegue el momento. Estate preparado, esta será la batalla más dura. Pero tranquilo, pasará tiempo antes de que empiece la guerra. Deseamos lo mejor para ti, recupera a aquel que amas, haz lo que no pudiste hacer en esta vida. Lucha, y gana.- Sus figuras empezaron a desaparecer y con ellos todo a su alrededor. Su voz comenzó a sonar distorsionada- Guíate por tus sentimientos, protege a aquel que juraste proteger y lucha. Recuerda las palabras que tu mismo recitaste una vez... Lucha, lucha...Si ganas vives, si pierdes mueres. Si no luchas no puedes ganar._

Al principio odió su suerte, pero después de meditarlo se sintió aliviado por una parte. Le estaban dando la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa con Levi, de protegerlo cargando él con todo lo que viniera. Pero en otro sentido empezó a preocuparse. Tenía que empezar rápido la búsqueda de todos aquellos que revivieron junto a él. Desgraciadamente en sus veinte años de vida aún no se había encontrado con ninguno y le parecía que la única manera de encontrarlos sería yendo a buscarlos el mismo.

**Pov Eren:**

-Pasajeros destino a Asia, abarquen dentro de los cinco minutos siguientes.

La voz me sobresaltó y me hizo quitar la mirada de los documentos que estaba ojeando. Hace años me había matriculado para la carrera de policía y ahora era uno de los "peces gordos". ¿Pero como no serlo? Mirándolo en cierta manera tenía dos vidas de experiencia. Jajaja. Opté por esta carrera ya que le permitía interceder en las novedades respecto la seguridad, tenía que estar preparado para cualquier indicio de titanes, y para poder obtener información sobre aquellos que estaba buscando. Bueno... hasta ahora no había sido muy útil, no había conseguido nada hasta este día. Ufff menos mal, hace unas horas recibí dos llamadas diciéndome que habían encontrado en Asia a una chica que coincidía con la descripción de Mikasa. Incluso me mandaron unas fotos y no podía haber equivocación, era ella. Sin ninguna duda. Jajaja, aún recuerdo que cuando vi la imagen caí al piso de rodillas... Jajaja, como me miraban...

-Último aviso para los pasajeros con destino Asia. Último aviso. El avión despegara dentro de unos minutos, repito, el...

-¿Queee? - Miré el reloj – Mierda. Llego tarde. Tendré que empezar a correr.

Corro con toda mi alma para llegar. Quiero estar en Asia lo más pronto posible y encontrar a mi hermana... A decir verdad la echo mucho de menos, a todos. Aunque sobretodo a Levi... Me sonrojé . ¿Como podría olvidarle? Él es la luz que quiero encontrar en este pozo. No se que hubiera hecho en mi infancia si no lo hubiera recordado...

…...

Al estar en el aire comenzó a subir mi adrenalina y no pude evitar mirar ilusionado el paisaje. Algo que era tan normal en esta época me resultaba tan extraño... Los recuerdos que tenía chocaban entre ellos... Me pasó igual cuando una mañana me desperté gritando el nombre de mi madre en un mar de lágrimas. Tubo que venir mi madre del trabajo para tranquilizarme. Pienso nostálgico. En ese momento mis recuerdos empezaron a florecer... Aún hoy en día me parece extraño que mis padres sigan vivos... Me hubiera gustado quedarme más con ellos pero tengo una misión que cumplir. ¿Qué le vamos hacer?

**POV NARRADOR:**

Y así Eren sumido en sus pensamientos no dio cuenta de que una persona le miraba sorprendida desde el asiento de atrás, aquella mujer no se lo podía creer. ¿_No estoy loca? ¿De verdad es él?_

-¿¡Eren!?

Eren se giró sobresaltado.

- T-t-t-tú... No puede ser...


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrador:**

"_Hace tiempo que no los veo a Armin y Mikasa... Toda una vida. La verdad, esta misión es dura en muchos sentidos, no solo es la reaparición de los titanes el ver a tus camaradas y amigos y que ellos no te recuerden, incluso Levi no me recuerda... Lo único que me alivia es que pueden recuperar sus recuerdos, pero pensar que todos dependen de mí. Es una carga incluso más pesada que la que tenía hace 1000 años..."_

-¡¿EREN?!

"_¿Eh? Esa voz... ¡No puede ser!" _

Giró la cabeza tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caerse del asiento. En ese momento no podía creérselo y estaba autoconvenciéndose de que no podía ser verdad. Esa voz... Pero no pudo evitar ahogar una exclamación al ver a la persona que se situaba detrás de él. Nunca se la había encontrado en esa vida, ella no tendría que saber su nombre ni apariencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente en aquel momento?

-T-t-t-tu...

Ella pareció reaccionar ante su expresión y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó contra Eren y lo abrazó efusivamente.

-No estay loca... No lo estoy... De verdad existes. No fueron alucinaciones...

-H-hanji-san... ¿Me recuerda?

Hanji se separó sorprendida.

-¡¿Sabes quien soy?!

-Claro que se quien es. Lo que me extraña es que sepa usted quien soy... Se supone que no debería saberlo usted sargento.

-¿Ehhhhh? ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado? Teniendo aquellos sueños... ¡Todos pensaban que estaba loca! Y no hay titanes Eren... ¡NO LOS HAY! Mis preciosidades...

Eren miró hacia los lados y se percató de que todos los pasajeros los miraban como a dos locos. Y se dirigió hacia su antigua sargento interrumpiéndola.

-¡Hanji! Shhh... No podemos hablar de esto aquí – suspiró pesadamente – tendré que utilizar mis influencias... Sigueme.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia una de las azafatas mientras su acompañante le miraba extrañada.

-Señora soy Eren Jaeger - Le mostró una placa y la mujer al leerla casi cae de bruces contra el suelo. ¿Qué hacia una persona tan importante entre los pasajeros?

-S-s-s-señor... ¿Me solicita por algún motivo?

-Sí me gustaría demandar la habitación VIP. Tengo una entrevista urgente. - Su mirada endureció - ¿Entiende?

La chica sintió el aura atemorizante que transmitía el castaño y desvió apresuradamente la mirada. Hanji sorprendida se dio cuenta de que aquella chica parecía muy asustada.

-¡Sí comandante! ¡Ahora la solicito!

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad. - El semblante de Eren cambió radicalmente en un segundo y Hanji no podía evitar preguntarse en que se había convertido aquel inocente niño que conocía. _"Espera... ¿¡Ha dicho comandante!?"_ Realmente tenía mucho por preguntarle...

…...

En cuanto llegaron a aquella pequeña sala Eren no sabía como empezar la conversación y a Hanji le pareció oportuno comenzar ella.

-Cuando vencimos a los titanes y noté que toda aquella muralla que una vez nos enjauló caía sobre nosotros no pude evitar desesperarme. Morir sin poder ver aquel mundo por el que habíamos luchado... - De repente su facciones se endurecieron – Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó... La humanidad venció gracias a nuestros sacrificios. Gracias a ello la gente es libre y lo será.

Eren no pudo evitar ensombrecer la mirada y Hanji rápidamente se dio cuenta de ello mirándolo a los ojos, él desvió la mirada y se dirigió hacia su antigua sargento.

-Me gustaría creer que es verdad... Me gustaría saber que somos libres de una vez por todas - su voz temblaba y su acompañante lo miró sin entender. Esto le daba muy mala espina a la mujer. - pero... Hanji-san, antes que nada me gustaría resolver una duda.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuando empezaste a recordar?

-Esto... Supongo que empezó hace unos años... Estaba en Alemania por trabajo. !Ah! ¡Sí! Justo cuando tropecé con un chico, ¿castaño? Me desmayé, al día después volvieron parte de mis memorias. Las otras... cuando leí la leyenda sobre los titanes.

-¿En Alemania? ¿Recuerdas al chico con el que chocaste?

-Mmmm... más o menos. Alto, castaño, piel bronceada... ¡Y ojos verdes!

-Aaaa... - Suspiró – Debiste chocar conmigo... supongo que debí desencadenarlo todo. En cierta manera me alegra pero hace que tenga que afrontar las cosas más rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Será mejor que te sientes Hanji... la historia será larga y hay mucho que asumir.- Desvió la mirada a la ventana – Espero poder acabar antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Allí nos espera Mikasa.

-¿Mikasa? - Preguntó exaltada Hanji - ¿Ella también a revivido? ¿¡Se acuerda de nosotros!?

-Jajaja. No, no recuerda ya que aún no he hecho nada para que lo haga. Justo hoy me dieron información sobre ella. - Miró Hanji – ¡Y pensar los años que he pasado buscándoos y te me apareces en el mismo avión por accidente!

-¿Has estado buscándonos? - Reflexionó – Por la forma en que lo dices parece que ya sabías que reencarnaríamos... ¿Y que quieres decir en que Mikasa aún no recuerda porqué no se ha topado contigo?

-He estado buscando desde hace diez años, sin parar. Utilizando todas mis influencias. Todo. Sabía que habíais reencarnado desde hace aún más tiempo y no podéis recuperar vuestros recuerdos sin mi ayuda. Incluso contigo ha sido así.

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ TÚ?!

-Porqué mi misión es encontraros y haceros recordar para poder luchar... y ganar.

-¿Luchar? - Hanji parecía incrédula - ¿Contra qué exactamente? Si los titanes ya se han extinguido... - Observó la desolada mirada de su antigua cadete y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. No podía ser... Su voz salió temblorosa- Lo están, ¿Verdad?

Eren se carcajeó amargamente.

-Esa fue mi reacción cuando me enteré. Hanji por fabor... no te desmaies con lo que explicaré a continuación. Estate atenta y después pregunta todo lo que quieras hasta estar satisfecha. ¿Bien?

Hanji asintió débilmente y miró expectante al castaño.

-Verás, yo el día final morí junto a Levi. Podría haber escapado y sobrevivir... - Le dirigió una rápida mirada – Pero como bien sabes no podría haberlo hecho. No podría haber vivido sin él. - Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – Cundo volví a despertarme me encontré en un lugar oscuro... - Buscó palabras para describirlo – Un vacío. Poco después cinco figuras se aparecieron ante mí, jueces se hacían llamar. Puede parecer extraño pero es lo que pasó. Allí me otorgaron la misión de renacer, y no para poder ser feliz exactamente. Ni mucho menos. Aquella misión se podría denominar maldición. Hicieron que recordara todo desde niño y la responsabilidad que caía sobre mis hombros.

-¿En que consiste esa misión?

-Me ordenaron que os encontrara en esta época, que os hiciera recordar a todos. Y liderara a la humanidad.

-Pero, ¿Con que fin?

-No permitir que los titanes destruyan a la humanidad. - Eren observó minuciosamente a Hanji por ver algún indicio de desmayo sin encontrar ninguno. - Pareces muy tranquila...

-¡NO! ¡No estoy tranquila! - Se levantó del asiento. Eren se alarmó al notar que comenzaba a hiperventilar

-¿Hanji?

-¿No te das cuenta? - Las gafas de la mujer se empañaron y comenzó a susurrar – Podré ver a mis criaturitas, y más experimentos. ¡Eren!

Él le miraba desorbitado ¿De verdad estaba pasando eso?

-Jajajaja. Hanji, tu nunca cambiarás. Jajaja. Es una buena forma de ver la situación.

Ella le miró e intentó recobrar la postura.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado ahora entiendo porqué ellos no me recordaron...

-¿Ellos? ¿Has encontrado más miembros?

-¿Ah? ¡Sí! ¡Trabajo con ellos! Me he encontrado con Erwin, Mike y – Sonrió pícara – Con tu Leviciento.

Eren abrió los ojos sin poder contener una exclamación. Seguidamente se levantó y cogió las manos de su amiga.

-¿En donde trabajas? ¿Donde?

-Jajaja, tranquilo fiera... Trabajo en el cuartel policial de Francia, yo, Levi y Mike somos inspectores. Como es de suponer Erwin es el inspector jefe.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Como no he podido pensarlo antes que fuerais militares! Estúpido. Y pensar que os tenía tan cerca, ¿Como no he podido pensar en que sois policías?...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Te tienes que haber dado cuenta de que le he enseñado a la azafata una placa. Verás... soy el jefe superior de policía de Alemania.

-Dios mio. ¡El aprendiz a superado a los maestros!

-Se podría decir que ahora soy vuestro superior. Cuando me reúna con Mikasa iré directo a Francia.

-Espera, espera... ¿¡Te infiltrarás!?

-Claro. - Pensó un segundo – Ahora que lo pienso si me convierto en un superior no podré estar con vosotros el tiempo necesario para que recuperen la memoria. Bueno espera un minuto.

Eren se levantó y se dispuso ha hacer una llamada y Hanji, con la curiosidad reclamándole, pegó la oreja.

-Buenos días ministro. - _"¡¿Estaba hablando con el ministro?! ¿Pero cuantos contactos tiene ese niño? -_ Solicito verificar el estado de seguridad de Francia.

-...

- Muchas gracias por su comprensión. Solicito el cargo de inspector en la central, como compañero de Levi Rivaille.

"_¿Ni siquiera le preguntan el motivo?_

_-_Gracias. La semana que viene será entonces. De acuerdo.

Entonces colgó satisfecho y Hanji le miró asombrada.

-¿Te lo han aceptado tan fácilmente?

-Jajaja. Claro, soy el integrante más valioso para ellos. Tengo dos vidas de experiencia – Bromeó.

El megáfono les distrajo.

-Les informamos que en breves momentos aterrizaremos. Abróchense los cinturones y permanezcan sentados hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuando estuvieron los dos sentados Hanji comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

-Así que la semana que viene serás el compañero de Levi. Jajajajajaja. Lo que te espera con ese enanito gruñón. - Le miró – Y que hayas elegido que él sea tu compañero no es simplemente por la misión, ¿verdad?

-Por dios Hanji, yo también tengo el derecho de ser feliz en esta vida. Jajaja. Antes de morir hice dos promesas. La de protegerle y la de hacer que se me declarara. No voy a romperlas.

-¿Hacer que ese enano se declare? Es más imposible que la misión.

-Yo se que después de ver su sonrojo cuando me declaré antes de morir no puedo desistir.

-¡¿Se sonrojo?! Ese debió ser un milagro.

-Seguro. Lo tengo claro, no pararé hasta que se vuelva a enamorar de mí. - Sonrió de forma tétrica – Y espero que tu estés dispuesta a ayudarme.

-Claro que sí compañero... Los días tranquilos de Levi han llegado a su fin. - Se carcajeó macabramente – Por supuesto que sí. Esto será muy divertido.

…...

Mientras en Francia cierto hombre sufrió un escalofrío que le hizo encogerse en el asiento.

-Tsk... Mierda, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Cuanta razón tenía, dentro de poco la tormenta arrasaría por Francia y ni las murallas que mantenía entorno a él podrían salvarlo. Definitivamente su tranquilidad acabaría pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Hacía rato que el avión había aterrizado en China y Hanji no parecía querer deshacerse de Eren, al parecer pensaba que podía dejar sus obligaciones de lado y estar con el castaño el tiempo que a ella le viniera en gana y a Eren no le desagradaba, la verdad. La nostalgia se apoderó de los dos, hablando como en los viejos tiempos, como antes… Mientras se dirigían al hotel en el que residiría Eren la antigua sargento decidió explicarle su historia.

-¿Sabes Eren? – El chico la miró con curiosidad – Cuando recuperé parte de mis recuerdos yo ya trabajaba como inspectora en la central con Levi y Eren. – Su mirada adquirió un deje de tristeza – Las memorias sobre ellos aparecieron de repente y muchas veces confundía la realidad con el pasado y las veces en las que decidí hablar con alguien de ello me trataban como a una loca e incluso yo misma empecé a pensarlo al ver que ninguno de los dos me reconocía. Menos mal que has aparecido tú.

- Supongo que tuvo que ser duro… Bueno, en parte lo entiendo. – Ella lo miró – Cuando era pequeño las pesadillas asaltaban mis noches, tenía solo seis años… - Suspiró – Las pesadillas sobre la muerte de mi madre me atormentaban. Recuperé todos mis recuerdos bastante rápido pero siempre pensé que estaba loco, que eran alucinaciones. No fue hasta hace poco que las memorias de después de morir me llegaron. En ese momento lo entendí todo y parte de mí no quería aceptarlo – Hanji entendió lo que le decía y bajó la mirada – El peso de esta misión, el peso sobre mis hombros… no hace más que intensificarse sin parar. El tiempo se está acabando.

- Haaaa… Creo que lo entiendo en parte pero tienes que tener en cuenta que ya me has encontrado a mí. Jajajaja, seguramente dentro de poco tendrás a tu hermana como una lapa encima de ti.

-Jajajaja, eso espero y espero encontrar también a los demás.

Poco después llegaron al hotel y Eren entró a recepción seguido de la mujer.

-¿Hanji? ¿No tienes que irte?

-¡No! ¿Cómo me voy a ir ahora? No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. Jajajaja, ya lo creo que no. Quiero ver las caras de los demás cuando se enteren de todo. Jajajaja, ya puedo imaginarme a Chibi-Levi.

-¿¡Pero tú no habías venido por motivos de trabajo!?

-¿EH? ¿Quién te ha dicho tal barbaridad? Me escapé, me ofende que pienses lo otro. – Se hizo la ofendida.

-¿¡QUÉ TE ESCAPASTES!?

-Jajajaja. Sí, me estaba agobiando y decidí darme unos días sabáticos. – Eren suspiró abatido "_No hay quien entienda a esta mujer."_

-Bueno, entonces te quedaras en este hotel conmigo, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí!

-Muy bien, nos tendremos que quedar un tiempo, primero quiero encontrarme con Mikasa. Después ya veremos.

-Ni se te ocurra irte a buscarla sin mí, ¿Eh?

Momentos después llegaron a la que sería la habitación de Hanji y Eren se despidió cortésmente de ella y decidieron volverse a encontrar al día siguiente para trazar un plan respecto a Mikasa.

Ya en su habitación Eren se asombró de los lujos que contenía esta, definitivamente el mundo había cambiado en estos años. Las paredes de un color crudo con decoraciones y aquella gran cama con dosel, todo aquello le recordaba a los antiguos aposentos del rey y no sabía si ponerse a reír o a llorar de la ironía de todo aquello.

-Jajajaja. Si en aquellos tiempos me hubieran dicho que acabaría siendo rico y que el peso sobre mi espalda aumentaría no lo les habría creído – Se lanzó a la mullida cama y cayó dormido inmediatamente, _"demasiadas emociones en un día, y eso que aún no me he encontrado con Mikasa… "_

…

-Eren… Eren… Despierta

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios? Esa voz… No podía ser. Eren "despertó" sobresaltado mirando desesperadamente por su alrededor. Él conocía perfectamente esa voz, era la que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo…

-Eren.

Eren giró lentamente la cabeza sin creérselo aun y no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos sorprendido al encontrarse con aquella mirada que tanto había añorado penetrándole la mente.

-¿S-sargento Levi? - Las palabras brotaron de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo para después entrar en estado de shock mientras observaba como se curvaba la comisura de la boca del otro ligeramente en una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas.

-Mocoso, ¿Qué otra persona podría ser? – Entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de un punto importante, Levi no podía ser real. De ninguna manera podía ser real, su viejo sargento seguía vistiendo su uniforme de la legión ensangrentado. Él se dio cuenta de su expresión y su mirada enfureció haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Eren?! ¡Tendrías que haber dejado que yo llevara con el peso! – Parecía realmente enfurecido con el castaño. Eren lo miró extrañado, nunca lo vio tan enojado en su otra vida y no sabía a qué se debía.

-¿A q-qué se refiere?- Preguntó, lo que hizo que el pelinegro se enfureciera más.

-¡¿Qué a qué me refiero?! ¡A la maldita misión que aceptaste de los tíos esos! ¡¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me explicaron que decidiste ejecutarla por mí?! – El castaño impactado vio como unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de su amado. No pudo evitar que se le dulcificara la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa apareciera mientras miraba la desesperación de Levi que hizo que parara de llorar y se lanzara a los brazos del menor que le correspondió al abrazo. – Mierda… - sollozó el mayor – Tengo tan poco tiempo para permanecer aquí y lo malgasto llorando.

-Levi… - Eren le acarició el cabello - ¿Por qué has venido?

-Maldito mocoso, ¿Cuándo empezaste a tutearme? – Suspiró – Sé que he renacido en esta época y que no me acuerdo de nada, la verdad, agradezco a aquellos cinco por permitirme encontrarme contigo. Para mí, nosotros acabamos de morir y soy el espíritu de Levi. Ellos me explicaron todo y han permitido que nos encontremos en este sueño por última vez antes de que me encuentres en esta época.

-¿Es un sueño?

-Claro, sino ¿Cómo podrías tocarme? Piensa un poco. – Eren rio divertido – Mocoso, no pienses que ya no estoy enfadado. ¡Ya van dos veces las que te sacrificas a ti mismo por mí sin necesidad!

-¿Sin necesidad?- El castaño se separó lentamente de Levi mirándole fijamente - ¿Realmente lo crees? Lo volvería a hacer si hiciera falta muchas veces más.

-….Lo sé- Lo miró – Por eso te diré esto solo una vez, no pienso repetirlo – Su cuerpo poco a poco se fue difuminando – Ven a buscarme Eren, encuéntrame y haz que te recuerde nuevamente. No seas tan imbécil como lo fuiste en el pasado y confiésate en otro momento no en el instante en el que morimos. ¿Se puede ser más idiota?

-Jajajaja… No puedo creerlo – El de ojos grises lo observó extrañado – Te acordarás de la promesa que te hice, ¿cierto? Prometí que serías tú el que se declarase y voy a cumplirlo.

-¡Idiota! – Desvió la mirada avergonzado – Eso ya lo veremos…

-Lo haré. – Declaró Eren en el momento en que Levi desapareció completamente y despertó finalmente. Sonrió divertido – Me has dado una razón para intentarlo más que nunca. Espérame Levi, pronto iré a por ti y no te dejaré ir, nunca más.


End file.
